


A familiar gleam

by Ostodvandi



Series: EphLyon week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood shenanigans, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Fado is driving them to meet one of his friends, who also happens to have a child of their same age.





	A familiar gleam

**Author's Note:**

> And we're almost done! With some fluff. Tomorrow's fic will be fluffy as well.
> 
> This day 4 can apply for both Reunion and Childhood.

'You're going to be sick if you don't put that down, Ephraim.'

The kid pouts, pulling his gaze away from the screen. Is dad supposed to be looking at him playing? No. He's supposed to be looking at the road ahead.

But he obeys and closes the Nintendo DS he's been playing. Chrom can wait until dad is distracted again.

'Or at least let me play a little,' Eirika whines, half-asleep against her seat.

'No way,' Ephraim replies. 'You're gonna ruin my file.'

She frowns and her hand buries itself deeper under her cheek. 'How?'

'By touching it.'

'You-'

'Now calm down, you two,' Fado interrupts right before they can jump on each other. 'I don't need distractions at the moment.'

The twins huff, obeying their father because truly, the back of a car isn't the best place to start a fight. And they'll probably forget about it by the time they arrive, which should be soon, judging by the signs that have been appearing on the road increasingly more often lately.

Ephraim sighs and looks out of the window. Their car is getting closer to the city of Grado, and he wonders what they'll find there. Dad has a friend that just came back from living in another country, and he has a kid their age, but…

What if they don't get along? Eirika can get along with just about anyone (maybe except Ephraim, half of the time), but he's not like that.

As he thinks about this over and over, they get there, and dad drives expertly through these roads that are unknown to Ephraim. That, at the very least, is exciting.

They stop in front of a market. Ephraim sees a tall and slender man, with long purple hair, and a small shadow behind him. 

Eirika gets out of the car first, and Ephraim picks up his stuff quickly before going after her. 

'Ah, Vigarde, it's been so long,' Ephraim hears his father say as he advances to hug his old friend. When the hug breaks, he looks behind him. 'And this is Lyon, isn't he?'

'Do present yourself properly, son,' the man says. His voice is softer than Ephraim expected, but his attention isn't on that.

Instead, it is on the small figure that appears between both men. He has long purple hair like his father, but isn't even half as intimidating, refusing to look at the twins' eyes. '...Hello.'

Vigarde pats his back, as if encouraging him to talk more.

'My name is… Lyon. I'm Lyon,' he repeats, even if they already knew that. His face is flushed red. 'I… I don't have many friends, s-so I hope… We can be friends.'

Not even knowing why, Ephraim smiles softly. It's like he has seen this before, somewhere. Maybe this is what a déjà vu feels like.

'I'm Ephraim,' he says, extending a hand towards him.

'Eirika,’ she says, doing the same. That damn copycat.

Finally, Lyon smiles as well. It's a nervous, tiny smile, but it seems sincere all the same. He holds both their hands at the same time, which makes the situation a little comical.

'I-I'm glad to meet you.'


End file.
